Ashes to Ashes
by Floating Into Darkness
Summary: Every 250 Hogwarts hosts what they call, the Battle of the Beasts, where they summon the two smartest students they've ever had from each house, and have them competes...here's the catch, Hermione, falls in love.
1. Meeting

Ashes to Ashes

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own insanity.

AN: This takes place in sixth year, instead of HBP.

Chapter One: Meeting

"Tom! Stop! You're getting me soaked!" Yelled a girl with short brown hair, and striking blue eyes.

The boy she had addressed as "Tom" grinned at her, "Oh come on Mimi!" He said, "I feel oh so lonely, here in the water without you."

"I'm sure the giant squid would _love_ to accompany you on a swim." She retorted icily.

Tom held his hand to his heart and said mockingly, "Oh dear, sweet Mimi, you break my heart!"

Mimi rolled her eyes. Not only had he gotten her clothes wet, _and_ her favorite book wet, Tom had proceeded to immensely annoy her. Even though he was her best, and only friend, she was pretty sure she would've loved to turn him into a guppy…

She looked back at Tom, who was still staring at her, and yelled, "Give it up Riddle! My will is much stronger than yours, any day."

Tom cocked an eyebrow, "Is that so?" He asked.

Mimi nodded. "Eight days a week!" She said while grinning.

"Is that so…?"

She proudly raised her chin in the air, "Yes."

Tom grinned…almost evilly. "ACCIO MIMI!" He yelled.

Mimi screamed as she soared through the air, and into Tom's strong grasp.

She shivered and whacked Tom, "It's freezing you idiot!" She began to swim towards shore, and looked back at him, "You coming?" She asked.

Tom nodded, and swam over to the shore with her. He hugged her shaking body tightly, and whispered into her ear, "What do you think about Dippit wanting to meet with us later tonight?"

"I don't know." She managed to get out through her chattering teeth. "Dippit is a loony…"

Tom chuckled slightly, and picked her up. "Yes…but why would he want us to meet at such a precise time? I mean right after first class tomorrow? And in Dumbledore's chambers?" He said as he started walking towards the castle.

Mimi shrugged, "I don't know…ew, Dumbledore probably has posters of Lemon Drops, and Muggle candies in his room."

Tom snickered, and kissed her forehead, "I wouldn't doubt it."

She looked at Tom, "Do you think, maybe, we were chosen for…"

Tom's face filled with obvious glee. "I didn't think of that."

Mimi sighed, "One of these days Tom…you're going to get yourself killed, by not noticing all that's in the picture."

He smiled. "Remind me," he said, "When that happens, I owe you 20 Galleons."

She nodded, and grinned, "Don't worry, I will."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione woke up groggily, and flopped her legs over the very comfortable bed, with resided in the Gryffindor tower in Hogwarts. Today was the first day of classes as a 6th year. She wasn't particularly…thrilled as most would think.

She chuckled to herself, and thought to herself, 'None of us are exactly happy."

This year, not only would they be having Severus Snape for potions yet again, but they also had _Lucius Malfoy _as their D.A.D.A teacher.

Hermione groaned and flopped herself back down onto her bed. 'Wasn't the a spell or something that could zip her past today?' She thought.

Grudgingly, Hermione stood up, and tossed herself into a warm shower. She thought again on how her day was to go on…first breakfast, then potions, and then…Oh! Her meeting with Dumbledore! She smacked herself for forgetting. He had told her before bed that he needed her to meet him in his chambers after her first class.

A few minutes passed and she hopped out of the nice warm shower, threw on some jeans, a red shirts, her robes, and a pair of black shoes. Hermione picked up her bag, and stood at the doorway.

'Well,' She thought, 'Better get it over and done with.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Remus, that class, was absolutely, BORING!" Yelled a young Sirius Black to his friend.

"Sirius," said a man with black hair, "you don't have to yell. Moony is only two feet away."

Sirius huffed and stayed quiet.

"I don't know why you're placing the blame of a boring class onto me, Sirius." Said the man who was addressed as Remus. "But, I have to agree…Slughorn has gotten so…odd…"

James piped up, "Boring. Moony, I think you mean boring."

Remus sighed, "I'll see you two later. Dumbledore asked if he could meet me in his chambers after first."

Sirius and James waved goodbye as they headed of to their second class.

Remus turned around the opposite direction, and went off to see Dumbledore…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione knocked on the professor's chambers and heard Dumbledore call out a, "Come in."

Hermione pushed open the door, paused for a moment to take in a sight; seven students were sitting in couches and chairs; seemingly paired up with one another. So each group had tow people…aside from the one who was standing next to Dumbledore.

Hermione walked forward, and took a seat on a small red couch near Dumbledore.

Dumbledore spoke with a clear voice, "Welcome. You eight students have been chosen as the representatives of your house, for the contest that only happens every once in 250 years; the "Battle of the Beasts". The sorting hat and I, selected the two brightest students--one male, one female—to, as I said, represent your house. You will face four tasks over the next year, while taking classes with the other students. Some of you are not from this time, and you are to ask no questions of the future, and your placement within it. A spell was placed over the students, so they could not do, much damage with their mouths."

A smile spread across his face. "Well," He said, "Time to meet each other…Hufflepuff first?"

The two people from the Hufflepuff house stood up. A girl with long blonde hair spoke up first, "My name is Clair Wicca." The boy took over and said, "And my name is Dan William."

Everyone in the room gave their hellos and Clair and Dan sat down. Next, Ravenclaw stood up. A boy with black hair clutched the girl's hand next to him. He spoke in a soft voice, "I'm Keith Abbot and this is Maureen Terry."

The two sat down, while everyone said "hi" again.

"Gryffindor next?"

Hermione gulped and stood up, twisting a piece of her long silky brown hair in her fingers nervously. The man she had recognized talking with Dumbledore earlier, stood up and came over by her. He smiled at everyone.

"Hello." He said, "I'm Remus Lupin and this is…"

"Hermione." She said softly.

The two sat down together on the red couch. Hermione was grinning inside. She was happy she got Remus, and not some…stranger.

The last two stood up.

The girl of the pair flashed a dazzling smile and said in a very proud voice, "My name is Mimi RavenWood." She poked her partner in the side. He snaked his arm around her waist.

He spoke with a strong velvety voice, "My name, is Tom Riddle."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Okay, so…how was it? This is the first time I've written a fanfic with Tom Riddle in it, and I think he was a bit off character…Eh, oh well…I'll try to fix that in upcoming chapters. Anyway, review please!


	2. One Room

Disclaimer: I own nothing…not even the gorgeous Jason Isaacs…

AN: Okay, new chapter! Hehe, time to learn a bit more about what the students shall encounter…

Oh, and, thank you for the reviews!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter two: One room

A silence filled the room.

Dumbledore smiled and welcomed them both. Hermione stared at Tom…did he mean Tom Riddle as in diary Tom Riddle? As in basilisk Tom? As in _Voldemort_ Tom Riddle?

It was official, Dumbledore, had lost it. He looked around the room, smiling at hi students. He stood up, and started to walk out. "I'll leave you eight to get acquainted," He said over his shoulder. With a soft "click", Dumbledore had left.

Hermione stayed silent while Remus chatted with Mimi, while the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws chatted with each other. She felt someone's eyes on her; she looked up and met a pair of curious green eyes.

Tom stared at her…her eyes told him that she was hiding something…he intended on finding out…

A pink tinge crept onto Hermione's face, but she stared back. Tom turned away after a few minutes, only because Mimi was addressing him.

"Tom," she said, lowering her voice so only he could hear her, "Why are you staring at _that_ girl?"

Tom leaned back a bit on the couch and shut his eyes for a moment.

"She's…intriguing." He said.

Mimi clutched Tom's hand, and gave it a small squeeze, "Is there anything you want me to do…master?"

Tom smirked slightly, and responded with an obvious confidence in his voice, "I want you to make her your friend…she could come in handy later…"

Mimi nodded, "I understand." She grinned, "Do you think we exist in this era?" She asked.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Tom's face. He mumbled, "I think we do…well, I think we at least made an impression….did you see the greeting they gave us?"

Mimi snorted and turned back to her conversation about werewolf rights, she had been having earlier with Remus.

Tom rested his eyes again and laughed on the inside. Mimi had almost sounded jealous. That doesn't happen often….

They had agreed that a "loving relationship" would get in their way of their- rather, his plans. They were good friends though. She was the only person he trusted with his life…and his right hand Death Eater…

Dumbledore re-entered the room; he walked over to the eight and spoke rather gleefully. "At dinner tonight, you will be introduced to the rest of the student body. Right now, I would like to show you to your rooms." Dumbledore clicked open a small door in the floor, and motioned to it.

"Here," He said, "Is an underground hallway that leads to your rooms."

The eight grabbed theirs partners, and wandered in the dark hallway….

Dumbledore stopped them after a couple of minutes, and pointed to the golden door ahead of them. "Your password, is 'ashes'" He said.

The door opened, and the eight were greeted by a wonderful sight before them.

The room they had entered in, (the living room) had white marble floors, white tiled walls, and a roof that mimicked the Great Hall's. The living room also had a few pieces of dark purple chairs, and couches, along with a big bookshelf full with books.

Mimi went towered and ran a finger along the cold tile of the wall. She shivered, and looked over at Tom. He raised an eyebrow in return, and rolled his eyes when she grinned, looking between him and Hermione.

Hermione followed Mimi's action, but went over to the bookshelf; followed by Remus.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and said, "Children, this is only the living room…I doubt that you all wish to sleep in here during you stay."

Mimi snickered and grabbed Tom by the arm and followed Dumbledore's accent up the long white marble staircase. The others quickly followed, realizing what he meant.

Albus first stopped at a room that had a large silver "M.R" on the oak door. Mimi went forward, a slight bounce in her step and opened the door. Mimi gazed in and grinned. She closed the door before the others got a chance to see what was inside. They heard her from the door yell, "Come back and get me when it's time for Dinner!"

Tom grinned inwardly, there was something she obviously liked in there…

Dumbledore smiled, and walked over to another, which had, in bronze lettering, "R.L". Remus went forward and opened the door. He smiled at the peaceful, nature themed room that stood before him. Remus went in, smiled the left over six, and went in.

After ten more minutes of introducing the other students to their rooms, Dumbledore beckoned the last two, and went up another staircase. Albus stopped at a rather large double door, which was made out of redwood, and had in opal lettering, "H.G & T.R."

"We didn't have enough room left down here to make two big separate bedrooms, so we simply combined the space we had, into a moderately big sized one. You'll find the bathroom in the back right hand corner, and the entrance to the dining room on the left- all of the rooms lead to dining room, and have their own bathrooms," Albus continued, "The position of the rooms, and the occupants were totally random…oh, and if you need anything, I'm always just upstair- err, I suppose, downstairs. Goodbye."

And with that, Dumbledore left the 'house'.

Hermione opened the door, and was stunned by what she saw.

Their room was huge! It looked like the living room downstairs, but even better. It had rush dark royal blue carpets that lingered over the marble floor, book selves decorated the large walls, (there must've been at least 1,000+ books), there were two soft leather couches that were positioned next to a big fireplace, and there were two king sized beads that sat across from each other, and had nice dark blue satin blankets, with silver linings, and about a billion pillows.

Tom looked around the room, and went over to one of the beds. He sat himself on it, and turned to Hermione, "I'm going to use this one, alright?"

Hermione nodded absentmindedly, more enthralled with the number of book in the room, to care about which bed she got…the beds looked the same anyway. It didn't matter.

She turned over to her bed for a moment and noticed a door next to it…Tom had one as well. Hermione went over, and pulled on the silver door handle, and opened the door. She was surprised to be greeted with a walk in closet, which had everything already in it.

Hermione looked over to Tom, and saw that he had gotten a book from the self, and had begun reading on one of the leather couches. She gazed at him for a moment, and turned away. He was awful quiet. She couldn't see him turning all snakelike and trying to take over the world and what not.

Suddenly, the doors flew wide open, and in walked Miss Mimi Ravenwood, who had changer into a long purple skirt, an overly big black top, and a black cloak. Mimi walked over to Tom, and sat next to him, peering over his shoulder getting a good look at what he was reading.

"Mimi dearest," he said in an irritated voice, "I can't read with you reading over my shoulder like that."

Mimi sighed, but didn't look away, "Tom, you've read that book twelve dozen times. You should be able to recite the whole thing backwards by now…you don't even really have to have the book to read it."

Tom shut the book, "Is there something you needed Mimi?" He asked.

Mimi shook her head, "Naw…I could stay in my room for hours on end. It's beautiful. I just wanted to come and see if I should be jealous of your room or not."

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you?"

She shook her head again, "No. Your room suits you, and my room does for me…I also wanted someone to argue with. I knocked on Remus's door, but he was distracted by a book. So, here I am."

"And what do you want to argue about?"

"If black is truly a color? I don't know."

Tom chuckled slightly, "Black isn't a color it's more of a shade. And, how about…werewolf rights? You were discussing that with Remus right? I'll be anti you can be pro, alright?"

Mimi nodded, "Alright. I think that werewolves should have access to normal jobs, as most people are. It's not their fault they changed once or twice a month."

Tom set his book down, and looked at her, "They are also very harmful creatures. They could kill during that night of the month. Even if it isn't their "fault", they aren't exactly human any more."

Tom and Mimi turned to Hermione who had snorted at that.

"And what's your opinion Hermione?" Mimi asked.

"I think werewolves should be entitled to any job of their choosing. Like you said, it's not their fault. But, they can take a wolfs bane potion, which helps. But if one "werewolf" were to not take that choice I think he or she should jus take extra precaution, when that _one_ night of the month comes. That's like saying a turtle isn't an animal just because it has a shell. It can't help it."

Mimi clapped and snickered at Tom, "Can't beat that can you Tom?" She said.

Tom shook his head; "I'm not anti werewolf in all reality, so that was a bit hard."

"It doesn't matter." Mimi turned back to Hermione, "Good show!"

Hermione smiled, and turned to the door. "I'm going exploring for a bit. I'll…see you later." She called out from over her shoulder.

Tom looked over at Mimi, and said, "You did that on purpose."

Mimi nodded, "You said to get to be friends…I wanted to include her in a conversation. I knew she loved to argue. She's very quiet and just has that spark in her eyes."

"Well," he said, "We should talk with her later. Like, tomorrow after classes. Will you come here?"

Mimi smiled, "Yes, I shall. You could just seduce her."

Tom laughed, "Doubtful. As you said before, 'she has that spark in her eyes.' I don't think she'd really give into anyone."

Mimi just smiled again and said in a low whisper, "We'll see."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Long chapter, yeah! I'm so proud of myself. Ha-ha. Mmmm…Sprite…

Well, I hoped you enjoyed it, and I hope this chapter lifted a few clouds…

Anyway, review pretty please!

FloatingIntoDarkness


	3. So it Begins

Disclaimer: I've told you a million times before; I do not own any of these characters!

AN: The only reason I'm giving you another chapter so early, is one, someone drugged my m&m's, two, I don't think I'll be able to update for a while, and three, I have an odd feeling I'm going to be grounded…

Chapter Three: So it begins.

It was diner time at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore had led the eight to a table at the front of the Great Hall. Hermione noticed a lot of odd stares coming from everyone, and a very horrified look coming from Harry and Ginny upon seeing Tom Riddle.

She had taken a seat between Remus and Mimi; Tom was sitting next to Mimi, while the others sat on the other side of the table. Hermione pretended to pay attention to the argument going on between Mimi and Remus, while, in all reality, she was thinking about what was to come….

Dumbledore cleared his thought, which caused Hermione to jerk away from her reverie and listen along with the rest of the students in the Hall.

"Some of you may have noticed that we have a few extra students with us this year. It is because, as some of you may know, every 250 years, Hogwarts hosts the "Battle of the Beasts", where each house is represented by two of their smartest students both past and present, whom of which will compete in four tasks, that will test their fears, and knowledge. In the end, one house will be victorious, however, there is a slick chance that our house representatives may die, or fall ill. Should this happen to one of them, they will be sent back to their time…now, please help me in welcoming, our champions!"

The eight stood up, and the Hall erupted in cheers. Albus smiled and hushed the students; "Will our champions please introduce themselves."

Clair nudged Dan, and he spoke up, "Erm, we are the representatives for the Hufflepuff house. My name is Dan William, and this is my partner, Clair Wicca."

Loud cheers and whistles were heard from the Hufflepuff table, and then Dan and Clair sat down.

The next pair stood up. "Err, My name is Keith Abbot, and this is my girlfrien- er, partner, Maureen Terry. We're here to represent Ravenclaw."

Again loud cheers were heard, but, his time from the Ravenclaw table.

Hermione tugged on Remus's sleeve as a warning that she was going next. She spoke in a loud, clear voice, "My name, is Hermione Granger," Loud cheers automatically sprang form about every table but Slytherine, "And this is y partner, Remus Lupin."

She saw Harry grin at her and Remus. This would be fun for him to get to know the younger side of Remus Lupin.

Dumbledore silenced the Hall again, "We still have tow more people to introduce."

Mimi smiled at all of the students, "Hey there, my name is Mimi Ravenwood, and this boy next to me is…"

Tom leaned in slightly, "Tom Riddle."

"And we," Mimi continued, "Are representing the best house; Slytherine."

The Slytherines grinned to each other, and cheered.

Mimi leaned into Tom and whispered, "Well, at least we have a couple fans."

Tom nodded and sat down with Mimi.

Dumbledore took over once more, "Well, with that said and done, it's time to announce the first challenge."

The eight looked worriedly at each other; a challenge already? They just got here!

"Thee first challenge," Dumbledore continued, "Will be playing on the fears of others, and will be between Slytherine and Gryffindor. For one day, we are sending the four of you, to an American school, in Sacramento California, called, "Arden". You will need to survive the day as normal people, and not hex anyone. Though that would be rather impossible, since you are leaving your wands here.

This challenge will take place in two months from now, in November. But for now, tuck in, and enjoy your meals."

Hermione quietly fumed. How could they have already set a stupid challenge up? This was ridiculous. And what kind of a challenge was going to a muggle school? It can't be much different from Hogwarts…Her felt like smacking herself.

'Duh it's going to be different!' She thought, 'We don't learn mathematics at Hogwarts…how are we supposed to know…I'm going to fail.'

Hermione glared at the pasta she had scooped onto her plate. This was stupid.

Mimi nudged her, "If you glare at you pasta anymore, it might explode."

Hermione mumbled a 'oh, sorry.' And went back to her own thoughts…

About a three hours later, the eight (along with the rest of Hogwarts) we in their beds, either asleep, or deep in thought. Hermione, was, asleep, dreaming about what could happen tomorrow.

Tom tossed and turned over in his bed. He couldn't get over what Mimi had said earlier…"you could just seduce her." He figured he could, if he really wanted to, but he seriously doubted she would cave in…

He stood up and walked over to her bed. He moved her hair off of her face, and pondered to himself.

"What are you hiding child." He said in a whisper.

Tom moved his cold fingers along her warms cheeks. He saw her shiver. He smiled to himself, and thought, 'Well, at least she's human.'

Tom stood there and watched her for a few moments. She looked so vulnerable while she slept…it would be all too easy for an enemy to simply come in and snap her pretty little neck….

He smirked at Hermione sleeping form, and went over to on of the bookshelves, and plucked out a potions book. He went over to a couch; plopped himself down, and cracked open the book.

Tom glanced over to Hermione once more, and muttered under his breath, "So it begins…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Eh…way shorter than I had originally intended it to be. I can't really concentrate either.. I've got a song stuck in my head; "Bring me to life" by Evanescence.

Anyway, I have a new story that I'm falling in love with. I have a couple chapters typed; I'm just waiting for more reviews.

All right, well…that's about it, so…review!

Truthfully yours,

FloatingIntoDarkness


End file.
